


This Side of Paradise

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Smallville
Genre: 1920’s AU, Alcohol, Great Gatsby AU, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Stealing pajamas?, illegal actions mentioned as well like bootlegging and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: It’s 1922. The economy is booming, and Clark Kent has moved to New York to become an investigative reporter. He soon finds himself drawn to his intimidating yet attractive neighbor, none other than Lex Luthor.





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. It is the title to the f Scott Fitzgerald novel. And yes. If any of you know me, you know that I love the great gatsby. (Note: I have not read this Side of Paradise I just like the title) Now, this is only very loosely based off of tgg. But I love me some 1920’s shit.

The year was 1922. A glorious, shining year by any account. The rich were becoming richer, and opportunities were opening up in fields that no one had even imagined just a few years before. It was an age of evolution, a shift in society from the old to the new. And Clark Kent decided to take advantage of that. Catching a train out of Smallville, he made his way to New York, where he knew his life would be changed forever. Except not in the ways he expected. 

He picked up a job as an investigative reporter right off the bat. People were buying more newspapers now than they ever had been, and Clark was one of the many to jump onto the bandwagon. He got himself a little house on Long Island, on a little peninsula known as West Egg. A terrible name, but it was a fine place to call home. 

His house was simply dwarfed by his neighbor’s house, though. It was a magnificent mansion, owned by none other than Lex Luthor. The Luthor family had gotten in early on the booming economy, and now held a stake in every growing business imaginable. Including ones that might not have been so legal. But they were so powerful that even the police dare not touch them. 

When summer came, the Luthor mansion threw its doors open and welcomed people from far and wide into a massive party. If there was one thing Lex was good at, it was making sure no one within a mile of the house got any sleep. On the nights when the parties were held, Clark usually just slept at his office. But eventually, curiosity took a hold, and he decided to see exactly what went on in these great, booming parties. 

As soon as he stepped through the magnificent, gilded door, he felt out of place. Everyone here was, without a doubt, filthy, dripping rich. Quite the opposite of what he was used to in Smallville. But one thing was similar, and it was that everyone seemed to know each other, and if they didn’t know you, they made a point to introduce themselves, oftentimes in the most obnoxious way possible. 

Clark worked his way along the edge of the party until he managed to find his way outside. The mansion’s lawn was massive and sprawling, leading all the way back to the bay. There were quite a few party patrons dressed in their bathing suits, evidently having decided to take a swim in either the bay or the rather magnificent pool that greeted you right as you exit the house. Clark found himself feeling almost underdressed. Perhaps it was time for him to leave. 

“Pardon me.” A voice came from behind him, shockingly smooth and even-sounding. “Did you happen to grow up in Smallville?”

Clark turned, coming face to face with a man who looked incredibly familiar, though he couldn’t quite put a finger on who. “Yes, I did. And something tells me you did too.”

“I did, as a matter of fact. Though I never got to see much of it. My father didn’t like me intermingling with, as he so lovingly put it, the lower classes.”

Clark smirked. “Sounds like a real nice guy.”

“You don’t know how glad I was to move out here. Besides, business is so much more entertaining in the city. What about you, what are you doing now?”

“I’m an investigative reporter for the Planet.”

“Oh, that’s interesting. Not here to do a story on me, I hope?”

“Actually, I was planning on doing a story about this party, if it turned out to be interesting enough. You wouldn’t happen to know where the host is, would you?”

The man looked confused for a moment, before laughing slightly. “I nearly forgot we haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Lex Luthor, you see.”

Clark’s eyes widened. But as it set in, he realized it was the very same man he had remembered from his not-so-blissful teenage years in Smallville. How could he have not recognized him immediately? That characteristic bald head, his immediate charisma, the overbearing father… of course it was Lex. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you. Wow. I’m really sorry about that, actually.”

“No need. I kind of suspected you hadn’t recognized me right off the bat, Clark.”

Clark felt himself go pink. He cleared his throat, suddenly finding it hard to speak. “Uh, great party.”

“You don’t like it, do you.” It was less a question, more a statement. 

“Am I that easy to read?”

“To a point, yes.” 

“It’s not that I don’t like the party, it’s just that I’m not that much of a party person. I’m more of a one on one type of guy.”

“You don’t have to make excuses. I understand. And if you do want a story, I’d be glad to do an interview.”

“An interview with the one and only Lex Luthor? That might just make my career.” Clark narrowed his eyes. “Is there something that you want in return?”

“Nonsense. I can see that you’re a good guy who’s not trying to take advantage of me.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “Actually, maybe there is one thing you can do. It’s not sketchy or illegal. Just a favor.”

“What kind of favor?”

“Come with me, and I’ll show you.” 

Lex started off towards the house. Initially, Clark was hesitant. What exactly did this favor entail? If it wasn’t sketchy or illegal, that meant it probably didn’t involve murder, stealing, or anything of that sort. Did he want him to dispose of something? Was there some horrible secret he was about to tell him? Was it… sexual? It wasn’t that Clark was averse to laying with another man. Lex _was_ fairly attractive. But it was moving along far too quickly for Clark’s comfort. 

Clark eventually decided to follow. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. He hoped, at least. 

They ended up in an office that seemed to have more mahogany than was currently left in the Amazon rainforest. The desk, floor, walls, and chair were all ornately carved wood, with an odd assortment of medieval weaponry hung all over the walls. There were bookshelves all around the room, filled with volumes that seemed to get progressively older the longer Clark looked. 

“How old are these?” Clark asked, eyeing one that looked to be an old English copy of Beowulf. 

“That one’s from the 1100’s. Exceedingly rare.” A proud sort of smile crossed Lex’s face. “And yes, I can read old English.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “A true renaissance man.”

“I know. It sounds obnoxious.” He pulled out a drawer in the desk and took out a large, professional looking binder. When he opened it, Clark noticed that it was absolutely filled to the brim with pictures. Black and white photographs of Lex, with all kinds of people. He flipped to the back, where there were a bunch of pictures of Lex with a woman.

“Who’s that?” Clark noticed the way Lex’s eyes lingered on the woman’s face. 

“A woman I used to love. I need you to try to find her. If you do that, I promise I’ll give you an exclusive story.”

“What’s her name?”

“Diane. Diane Carlyle.” Abruptly, he shut the binder. “And you’re not to tell anyone about our little deal here. Got it?”

“Sure?” Clark was beginning to feel a little weirded out by the whole situation. 

“Have you ever been up in a hydroplane?”

Changing the conversation, then. Alright. “I have not.”

“Would you like to? I’m taking mine out tomorrow, and it’s much more fun doing it with someone else.”

This was certainly turning out to be the weirdest conversation Clark had ever had with a human being. The only thing that could rival it was the conversation where his parents had told him that he was not, in fact, of this earth. But going up in a plane did sound like fun. “Alright, I’ll go with you. Does that have anything to do with finding this woman?”

“Oh, nothing at all. I just thought it would be fun. But that’s enough chat. I need to intermingle with guests at least a little.”

“You do that. I think I’m just gonna go home.”

“If you want to, then so be it. But I happen to have a certain amount of only slightly illegal alcohol, should you happen to want to stay.”

Part of him wanted to say no, to go back to his comfortable little house, make himself a cup of something warm, and flip through a magazine for the foreseeable future. But Lex was nothing if not convincing, and Clark found himself wanting to get to know more about this bizarre man. Even if the alcohol was slightly illegal. “I’ll stay for a drink. But then I must get back.”

“Excellent. Let’s go.”


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark finds himself caught up in a situation he didn’t expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna tell you right now, I mention that sex happened, but I don’t like writing out full proper sex scenes so don’t expect any of that. Sorry gang. I just don’t like writing it. I’ll leave that to the more seasoned fanfic writers.

Clark awoke with a splitting headache. He had always had an incredibly high alcohol tolerance, but he passed that tolerance about ten shots in. He vaguely remembered standing atop a piano and chugging a bottle of some sort of dark alcohol, while a crowd cheered around him. This was quite an impressive mistake. 

He felt the taste of bile in the back of his throat, and rolled out of bed, looking for a garbage can. Spotting one in the corner, he stumbled over and threw up. Pulling himself to his feet, he suddenly realized that this was not, in fact, his bedroom. Nor was he wearing his own pajamas. These were made of silk, and were most likely worth more than he made in a year. He would have to make sure he avoided getting vomit on it. 

A groan came from the bed behind him, and Clark realized that he was not alone. 

_Shit._

Clark quickly contemplated jumping out the window. It would temporarily solve his problems. 

That hope was dashed when the person in bed started speaking in a distinctly Lex-like voice, albeit much more exhausted and hungover sounding. “Am I dead?”

Clark walked over to the window and glanced down at the pool. He could definitely make it. 

“When a man asks a question, he usually expects an answer.” 

“Um. Yeah.”

“Huh. Well, as far as death goes, it could definitely be worse.”

“That’s… not what I meant.” His hand went to the window latch. 

“You really want to jump out that window? It’s a long way down.”

“You’ve seen through my plan.”

Lex sat up and held out a hand. “Come back to bed.”

Clark paled. “I should go. Got… work and everything.”

“It’s Sunday.”

“Housework. Gardening and stuff.”

“I can hire someone to do that for you.”

“That’s not necessary. I’ve got a handle on it.”

“Then come back to bed.”

Right. Kind of dug himself into a hole on that one. “I’ve just gotta go, alright?”

Before Lex could say another word, he pulled the window open and jumped out. Of course, there were less dramatic ways he could have left, but none as fast as jumping out the window. Clark slammed into the ground, hard enough to crack the concrete below. Oops. 

Within seconds, he was back inside his house, heart racing. He remembered exactly what had happened last night. They both had gotten completely shitfaced, sang some terrible duets, and then decided it would be a most opportune time to have a sloppy one night stand. It wasn’t the worst sex Clark had ever had. He just wondered how much of it Lex remembered. 

He would have to return Lex’s silk pajamas at a later date. But right now he didn’t feel very much like being in West Egg. Clark decided to get himself dressed, take the train into the city, and wander around for a few hours. Soon, he found himself in the Metropolitan Museum of Art, meandering amongst the paintings. 

“Someone looks depressed.” 

Clark smiled slightly. “Nice to see you too, Chloe. Didn’t expect to see you in an art gallery.”

“Well, I am a purveyor of the arts.” She chuckled. “Actually, I’m just here for the new temporary exhibit. Planet wants me to write up a story about it.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“It’s a nightmare. I know nothing about art, but my boss says that he likes my ‘descriptive style.’ Like yes, we know I’m the best person in my department, but that doesn’t mean you can stick me on random and unnecessary stories.”

“Some people like art, you know.”

“Is that why you’re here? Because you like art?”

Clark sighed. “No. I’ve just had a… fairly interesting day.”

“So you decide to mope around in an art museum.”

“Didn’t really have anywhere else to go.”

“Wanna talk about your problems?”

“Kind of.”

They meandered over to a bench and sat down in front of a frankly hideous medieval painting. Chloe commented on it immediately. “Wow, that’s awful. People back in the day apparently had no idea what other people looked like.”

“Well, I think it had something to do with the way feudal society was run.”

“Right, I don’t care. Now, tell me what ails you.”

“So, as you know, I live right next door to one Mr Lex Luthor.”

“Oh yeah. That guy who used to live in Smallville. His dad’s supposed to be a real asshole.”

“Yes. Well, I finally went to one of his parties last night.”

“I heard his parties are off the wall.”

“Yeah, well, that’s just the thing. We both got super drunk. And I bet you can guess what happened next.”

“I can, but I want you to tell me anyways.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “Have I mentioned that you’re a jerk?”

“Several times. Now come on, spill.”

“He and I kind of…” he lowered his voice, “had a one night stand. And then this morning, instead of talking about it, I jumped out of the window and ran home.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped. “You literally jumped out a dude’s window to avoid talking about your problems?”

“Yes. Now, I know it was probably a bad idea, but at the time I was severely hungover and not thinking straight.”

“This was more than a bad idea. This was a terrible idea. Why did you do that?”

“I don’t know! I’m not good at handling my problems! I also accidentally borrowed a pair of pajamas from him that I’m going to have to return. I should probably just mail them.”

“I can’t believe you. Wow. I’m feeling embarrassed for you, and I wasn’t even there.”

“Yes, you have emphasized that. Multiple times. What should I do? You know how to deal with people way better than I do.”

Chloe seemed to ponder for a minute. “Alright, here’s what I think you should do. Definitely talk to him about it. Now, you said this was a one night stand. Is that what you want? Or do you want to be in a relationship with one of the richest men in America?”

“See, that’s the thing. Before we decided to get shitfaced, Lex asked me to help him find someone. A woman he used to know. In the pictures he showed me, they looked like they were in a pretty deep relationship.”

“This sounds like the worst first date in the world.”

“Oh yeah. I mean, it wasn’t super bad. I didn’t get murdered or anything.”

“Your standards are crazy low. Anyway, definitely talk to him, try to get this whole thing resolved. And ask him why the hell he would show you pictures of his ex when he was planning on banging you.”

“I mean, I don’t know he was planning it.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Come on. You know he at least had to be thinking about it. The things you do and say while drunk are the things you wanted to do while sober, but didn’t have the guts to do.”

“You’re probably right. How should I excuse jumping out the window?”

“Just explain that you’re a giant dork. He’ll understand.” 

“Alright. Thanks for the help, Chloe. You know, I don’t know how we never run into each other at work.”

“We work in two different departments. Plus, my bosses never let me have any good stories. Sexist bastards.”

“You’ll just have to show them how much of a badass you are.”

She grinned. “Of course. Later, Clark.”

“Later, Chloe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that I’m not a seasoned fic writer. I’ve got eighty fics on here. I’ve been busy.


	3. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark faces Lex, and they talk about the future. And then, another Saturday comes, with another party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting really into this now Hoo Hoo

Clark stood on Lex’s doorstep, anxiously awaiting someone to answer. He fiddled slightly with the pajamas, which he had decided to bring as an excuse for his showing up. They were quite nice. A lovely soft, pink silk. Not quite Clark’s style, and they were a touch too short, but nonetheless. Quite nice. 

The butler answered the door. He was a grumpy looking man, with a face that seemed to be made of stone. “Yes? Who might you be?”

“Uh, I’m Clark Kent. I need to speak to Mr Luthor. If, uh, it’s possible.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No.”

“Hmm.” The butler closed the door, and Clark wondered if he was going to just leave him outside.

The door opened again, revealing Lex. He was clearly still epically hungover, as he wore dark-tinted sunglasses, and was still in his bathrobe. “Clark. I see you’re doing well.”

“I… tend to get over hangovers quickly.” He held out the pajamas. “I figured you might want these back.”

“Keep em. I’ve got a million pajamas anyway.” His voice got quieter. “Plus, they suit you.”

Clark blushed. He really needed to stop being so easy to read. “Thanks. I also wanted to talk about what happened last night. If you want.”

Lex sighed. He was clearly torn over the subject. “As much as I would like to, you and I both know that there are a number of things stopping this from going anywhere. We were both drunk. We don’t even know if we like each other. And my personal life is an open book to the press. Everyone would know about us. I don’t want that for you.”

“Alright. Well, I guess I’ll be going then. Do you still want me to track down that woman, the one you talked about yesterday?”

“Ideally, yes. I’m sorry if I’ve disappointed you.”

“It’s fine. I understand. Goodbye, Lex.”

“Bye, Clark.”

Clark returned to his house and immediately laid down on the couch. This had not been a great day for him. Admittedly, the museum was nice, and Chloe had given him solid advice. But that was where the good parts ended. 

He couldn’t say that he wasn’t disappointed about Lex. Clark was… intrigued by him. He was the kind of guy who Clark might want to get to know better. Or at least be friends with benefits. He didn’t really care about Lex’s money, but Clark wasn’t going to lie. Lex was quite skilled when it came to matters of sex, far more skilled than Clark had ever been. And Lex just seemed like a good person. 

But Clark would have to learn to deal with how things were to be. And that was alright. He had dealt with disappointment on this scale before. In fact, compared to some previous heartbreaks, this was nothing. It was just a one night stand, perhaps with a little too much attachment. And hey, he got a pair of nice pajamas out of it, so not all was lost. 

The week came and passed. Clark spent a fair amount of time searching for that woman that Lex was looking for, but surprisingly little showed up. He found a birth record from none other than Smallville, the receipts for rent to an apartment in Queens, and that was it. The woman seemed to have no employment record, no bank account, and no living family to speak of. What was her connection to Lex? How does one meet someone who barely exists? 

One thing was apparent, though. There was no record of her death. Clearly, she was still alive. But the apartment was no longer in her name, and according to the building super she had left no return address. She had simply disappeared. Which didn’t make sense. People can’t just disappear. If they do, it takes time. Often, people notice if you’re gone. Something was fishy about this, and Clark was going to find out what. As soon as the weekend was over. He needed time to rest, of course. 

It was another Saturday, so naturally, Lex’s house was booming and bustling with the sounds of a party. Clark wasn’t planning on going. At least, not until he heard his doorbell ring. 

“Clark!” Said Chloe, greeting him immediately after he opened the door. “Got any plans for tonight?”

“Yes. I’ve got a magazine that’s just calling my name.”

“Put on your dress coat, we’re going to Lex’s party.”

Clark frowned. “What?”

“You heard me. We’re going.”

“But Chloe, I told you on the phone, he turned me down.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t show up there and take his free booze.”

“Yeah, it kind of does.”

“Oh, come on. Pete’s waiting in the car.”

Clark looked over her shoulder and saw Pete, waving. He waved back slightly. “Chloe, I’m not going. I’d only embarrass myself.”

“Then who’s going to stop us from embarrassing ourselves? And besides, if you don’t start writing up a piece on these parties, I will.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would. Now, come on.”

Clark sighed. He threw on the nearest coat and made his way to the car. 

“Wow, Chloe actually got you to come?” Pete said from the shotgun seat. “I bet her that you would chicken out.”

“Has she told you everything, then?” Clark glared at Chloe. 

In response, she smiled. “Only the important details.”

Clark slid into the backseat. “I’m seriously worried about what that means.”

“Don’t worry, dude.” Pete gave him a thumbs up. “I got your back.”

“Thanks, man.”

“Whatever you do, just don’t hide in the bathroom the whole night. Because I know that’s what you’re planning on doing.”

“No, of course not.” That was, in fact, his initial plan. Perhaps he could instead escape out the garden gate. 

“Good. Now, let’s go see what this whole party’s about!” 

They cruised about twenty feet to Lex’s driveway, where a valet took their car. They sauntered in, Chloe with her arms hooked in one of each of theirs, and Clark once again felt incredibly out of place. The sooner he could leave, the better. 

Luckily, Chloe was soon distracted by a group of famous journalists she recognized, and Pete by a group of sportsmen. Clark was now on his own to escape in the fastest possible way. He made his way down onto the lawn and towards the gate into the garden. 

It was quite a lovely garden, especially at night. There were trees, flowers, and plants of all kinds, and lights had been strung above them in order to light the path. Clark wondered for a moment if there might have been fairies living there. Considering some of the things he had seen, fairies wouldn’t be a stretch. 

As he proceeded along the path, he came upon a bench that looked out across the bay. And that was when Clark realized he wasn’t alone in the garden. Someone was sitting — no, more like laying across the bench, feet propped up on the armrest. Though it was dark out, the lights were bright enough for Clark to make out who it was. Lex. 

Clark slowly tried to back away, as to not alert Lex of his presence, but he wasn’t exactly silent, and stepped on a twig. Lex lazily turned his head, smiling slightly when he noticed Clark. 

“Long time no see. I assume it’s because of our last conversation.”

“No, I’ve just been busy with work. I’ve looked into that woman for you.”

That seemed to pique his interest, and he raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Did you find anything?”

“That’s just the thing. I haven’t, really. I know she was born in Smallville, and I know where she used to live, but that’s about it. What’s the deal with this woman, anyway? It looks like she just disappeared off the map.”

“I was afraid of that.” Lex swung his legs off the bench and faced the bay. Clark wondered what emotion was now working its way across his face. “Any chance she could’ve died?”

“No, not that I can see. She’s alive. I just don’t know where.” He took a step closer to the bench. “Lex, maybe if you tell me something more about this woman, I can help you.”

“That’s the thing. I can’t.”

“Why not? Surely you’ve got to have at least some kind of information on her, if you did love her.”

“It wasn’t love, though. Not in the romantic sense of the word.”

Without a second thought, Clark walked around the bench and sat down beside Lex. “Then tell me more. I need more information if you want me to find out more about her.”

Lex rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. It was very clearly a sore subject. “If I tell you this, you must promise not to tell anyone about it.”

“Of course. This whole thing is a secret.”

“Good. Anyway, well… Diane was my sister. Half sister, anyway. A daughter of my father’s that he had in one of his many affairs. She didn’t even know he was her father until my dad mentioned offhand that he had had another living child, and I decided to seek her out. We were in touch for a few years until she disappeared. She was the only family I ever really cared about.”

Clark was struck by just how deeply personal this story was. “Your father’s name wasn’t even on her birth certificate.”

“I know. I hate him for that. And I hate him for so many other things. But that is the one thing I hate him for the most.”

“I’m sorry that she’s gone missing.”

“I am too. And she’s been missing for some time now. I’ve been to the police, and more private investigators than you can count. I’ve even gone through the mob channels to see if they had anything to do with it. There’s just nothing. I’m running out of options.”

“There’s no record of her death. Don’t give up hope yet.”

“I appreciate your optimism. But you don’t have to keep looking if you don’t want to. I have a feeling she won’t show up. Not after this long.”

Clark impulsively put a hand on Lex’s shoulder, in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. “We will find her. I know that we will.”

Lex’s voice sounded small. “Thank you.” After a minute or so, he pulled himself together, sitting back on the chair. Clark’s hand fell back into his lap, where he began anxiously twiddling his thumbs. “I never asked, why are you at this party? Last time you told me you weren’t a party person.”

“I’m not. My friend Chloe dragged me here. She’s off gossiping with some other journalists, no doubt trying to catch the next big scoop.”

“Are you and her…”

“No, no. Not at all. She’s a lesbian.”

“Ah.” 

“Yeah.” Clark stood up. “Well, I should probably get going.”

“Can I implore you to stay?”

“No. I mean it this time. I’m going home and going to bed.”

“We’re shooting off fireworks at three am.”

“I’m a heavy sleeper.”

“I know.”

Right. He would know that. Clark decided to change the subject immediately. “You know, we never did go up in that hydroplane.”

“Well, the day we were supposed to go up I was so hungover I could barely speak, which does tend to ruin plans.”

“Of course.” Clark feigned checking his watch. “Yep, I should be going.”

“I could come with you.”

Clark’s heart dropped into his stomach like a lead pipe into a swimming pool. “What?”

Lex stood, moving flush against Clark. He ran his hands along Clark’s muscular chest, before sliding his thin fingers around Clark’s suspenders. Suddenly, it was getting very hard to breathe. “We could go to your house. I could get you to make those noises you made the other night.”

“I’m not so sure that would be a good idea.”

“Why?” 

“Because, what if my friends come looking for me, and stumble across us? What if someone sees us running off to my house?” Clark’s voice grew serious. “And I can smell the alcohol on your breath. You’re not sober.”

“Does that matter?”

“Yes, it does.” Clark gently unhooked Lex’s hands from his suspenders, and moving so that there was a distance between them enough for Clark to remember how to breathe properly again. “Go host your party. You won’t regret that.”

“I’ll regret not seeing you.”

“Give it time. You’ll get over me. Besides, you were pretty much entirely over me last Sunday.”

“Last Sunday I was hungover and not making the best decisions.”

“And it looks like you’ll probably be hungover again this Sunday, too.”

“Is that all it’s taken? A week for you to turn off of me?”

“Lex, it’s not that. I like you a lot. Probably too much. But you said it yourself, a relationship wouldn’t be good for either of us.”

“Damnit. Who allowed you to be so noble?”

“I’m just trying to respect the boundaries that you yourself set up.” He let go of Lex’s hands and began stepping away from him. “And if you do change your mind, I want you to tell me when you’re sober. Good night, Lex.”

Lex’s voice was barely above a mumble. “Night, Clark.”

And with that, Clark was gone. Back home, into his dark and lonely abode. Music and voices still floated their way in from the party, but nevertheless, Clark fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a split-second decision to make that woman his sister but like I like how it goes with the plot better than just some ex girlfriend.


	4. Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark finds himself depressed, so Chloe decided to help him out. Later, Clark is greeted by an unwelcome guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m far too attached to Lex as a character than is good for me knowing what happens

Clark found himself lacking an interest in work. Being a reporter had always been work that he enjoyed, but lately he just didn’t find any joy in it. He found himself spending his lunch breaks wandering around the city aimlessly, often coming back into work late. Clearly no one in the office cared to notice, which allowed his wandering to go on for hours. 

Chloe discovered him one day, as he wandered through Central Park, disturbing flocks of pigeons. 

“Clark. Clark!” She has to tap him on the shoulder a few times to get his attention. “Dude. What is wrong with you?”

Clark ran a hand through the back of his hair, sighing. “Sorry. I’ve just been distracted lately.”

“I’ll say. What’s got your goat?”

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t enjoy my work anymore, none of my old hobbies interest me, and I just can’t seem to figure out why.”

“It sounds like you’re super depressed.”

“Yeah, that covers it.”

She thought for a moment. “Alright, you know what? You’re leaving work early. Meet me in the lobby of the Planet in half an hour.”

“What…?” 

Without answering, Chloe started off in the direction of the Planet. With nothing to lose, Clark decided to follow, though he had no idea what to expect. He gave his boss a lame excuse (“yes sir, I have a medical emergency”) and made his way down to the lobby. 

“Chloe, what are you planning?” Clark said, upon meeting her. 

She grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the building. “We’re going to Coney Island, kiddo. I’ve already got a bag of nickels ready to go.”

“Seriously? Aren’t we a little too old for Coney Island?”

“Absolutely not. No one’s too old to have a little fun.”

And with that, Clark stopped questioning. They hopped on the train and made their way to Coney Island, instantly recognizable by the ferris wheel looming over the horizon. 

Chloe dragged Clark to a variety of different games, many of which he won easily. He made sure not to swing too hard on the hammer game, desperately trying not to break it. 

Most of the games were rigged, but Clark easily got around that with his super strength. There was one, a series of stacked bottles, with large stuffed animals as prizes. 

Chloe pointed at a large stuffed dog. “Can you win that one for me?”

“I can try.” He handed the man in the booth a nickel, and received a ball. Aiming it between the two bottles in the bottom, he whipped the ball as hard as he could. It smashed completely through the bottles, rippled a hole in the tent, and came to a stop about a hundred feet away. 

“Hot damn.” Muttered the man running the booth. “Take whatever you want.”

“Thanks, sir.” Clark said. He took the stuffed dog, and a big stuffed bunny for himself. He didn’t really have any use for it, but it was a fun prize. 

“Damn is right.” Chloe punched him in the arm as they walked away. “Since when have you had a rocket arm?”

“Ever wonder why I never played little league?”

“Wow. We’ve known each other for decades, and yet you’re still a mystery to me.”

“I’m not that much of a mystery. You can always tell when I’m upset.”

“But that still doesn’t tell me how you can manage to completely obliterate bottles, a tent, and that man’s dignity.”

“I’ve just got a good arm. A really good arm.”

Chloe smirked skeptically. “Let’s just say I’m glad you’re a good guy.”

“I am too.”

As much as he might hate to admit it, going to Coney Island did radically improve Clark’s mood. By the time he got home, large stuffed animal in tow, he was quite content. 

He glanced up at Lex’s house as he unlocked his door. It had been a few weeks since they had talked. Lex still hosted his parties, but Clark hasn’t been to one. Not since the last one. He had a feeling that if he did, he would somehow end up in Lex’s bed again. 

Every time he found himself thinking about Lex, he felt his heart sink. Clark quite liked Lex. A lot. But they lived two completely different lives, and it was better for the both of them if they didn’t have a relationship. Or any contact at all, for that matter. 

Clark had kept on looking for Lex’s sister, but to no avail. No new information presented itself, so for now, it looked like the whole thing was a dead end. Clark would keep looking, though. He had promised that he would find her, and he wasn’t one to go back on his promises. 

As he entered his house, he noticed that something was off. The lights were on, despite him definitely having turned them off when he left. Upon stepping into his living room, he was greeted by a man who looked familiar, but Clark knew he had never met him in his life.

“Greetings, Mr Kent.” The man said, in the voice of a man used to being listened to. “Excuse the intrusion, but I needed to talk to you immediately.”

Clark sat the stuffed bunny on a chair and stood defensively. “Are you gonna tell me who you are, or am I going to have to call the police?”

“I see the merit, but that would be ineffective. I own the police.”

It then struck Clark who exactly this was. “Mr Lionel Luthor. What a pleasure to meet you at last.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

“Any reason you’ve chosen to show up at my house?”

“There is, actually.” Lionel stood. “It has come to my attention that you are searching for a woman who happens to be my illegitimate daughter.”

“I am.”

“I want you to stop looking for her. That is my private business, and something you should not be looking into.”

“And should I decide not to stop?”

“Then you will find,” Lionel stepped closer to Clark, his eyes filled with something dark and foreboding, “That your life in the city will suddenly become much harder.”

Instead of replying, Clark gave him a look that he hoped reflected his decision on the matter. 

“Oh, and stay away from my son. He’s confused enough without you jumping in to mess things up.” 

“Lex is my friend. If I want to talk to him, you’re not going to stop me.” 

Lionel smirked. “Your perseverance is admirable, but in folly. You’ve chosen the wrong path, Clark.”

“It’s the one I wanted.”

“Very well. See how that turns out for you.” He sauntered towards the door, pausing when he reached it. “You’ve dug yourself into a hole, and no one’s going to throw a rope in to save you.”

And with that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lionel Luthor is a Mega Bastard


	5. Wrongness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark decides that he needs to tell Lex about Lionel’s intrusion. Things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like. Steps away from porn. Maybe someday I’ll try writing it again.

Once Clark was sure that Lionel Luthor was out of sight, he knew that he had to tell Lex about it. So he decided to take the short way to Lex’s mansion, through the garden, over the fence, and into the foyer through the back door. The butler was not impressed with Clark’s bursting in, but still directed him to Lex’s office, where Lex was preoccupied with the pool table. A thought flashed across Clark’s mind, one of bending Lex over on that very pool table and doing unspeakable things to him, but he quickly waved that away. He was here for a reason. Plus, they hadn’t talked in a while. Lex very well could have picked up someone else in that time. 

“Clark. What brings you to my humble abode?” Lex asked. 

Humble. As if. “You’ll never guess who just showed up at my house.”

“The King of England?” 

“No. Though I expect he’d like to be. It was your father.”

That stirred Lex’s attention. He laid the pool cue across the table and crossed his arms. “So what did my beloved father want with you?”

“He wanted me to stop searching for your sister, and to keep away from you.”

“Well, you’ve been doing quite well at the latter.”

Clark sighed. “How the hell did your father find out that I was looking for your sister in the first place?”

“He’s got connections all over. He’s probably known since you started looking.” 

“And he’ll know if I continue.”

A flash of concern broke the steely expression of Lex’s face. “Did he threaten you?”

“Only vaguely. Said that my life would become much harder if I gave up the hunt.”

“What did you say?”

“I basically told him I wasn’t going to stop, nor was I going to stop associating myself with you. I’m not going to let him bully me into submission.”

“I can’t tell if you’re brave or stupid, giving him that kind of an answer.”

“Guess we’ll just have to find out.”

“I guess we will.”

A pause. Clark found the tension to be mounting, and he felt the unmistakable stirring in his stomach that reminded him just how attracted he was to Lex. He turned away, pretending to be looking at something up on the wall. 

Then, Lex spoke, almost too quietly to hear without Clark’s super hearing. “Do you miss me?”

Clark didn’t take his eyes from the wall. “I do. But it was you who told me that it wouldn’t work, couldn’t work between us.”

“Ever think it’s possible I could have been wrong?”

“I’ve thought about it. You?”

“All the time. And I’m almost never wrong.”

Clark almost let out a laugh. How arrogant was he? But the problem was, he was also incredibly attractive. “Were you wrong?”

“For once…” Lex had moved up behind Clark, and Clark could feel warm breath on his neck. It was nearly unbearable. “I hope that I was.”

Without a second thought, Clark mashed his lips against Lex’s, picking the other man up and pushing him on to the pool table. Lex’s hands had managed to work their way into Clark’s shirt, and Clark’s tongue had worked its way into Lex’s mouth. Clark could feel the bulge in Lex’s pants rubbing against his thigh, and he realized that he clearly wasn’t the only one who had thought about doing inappropriate acts on the pool table. 

“Do you know how gorgeous you are?” Lex muttered, as Clark placed kisses along his neck. “You… you should model.” 

“Nah. Could never stand in front of that many people and walk across a stage.” He began to undo the buttons on Lex’s shirt. “But for you, I might consider it.”

Both shirts were eventually tossed aside, and Lex’s eyes coursed Clark’s muscular body. Not that Lex wasn’t completely ripped as well. “Wow. You are so much better sober.” 

“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment?”

“You should. Because wow.” Clark had never heard Lex be less articulate in his life. But clearly, his mind was still working, as he began trying to place hickeys on Clark’s neck. However, it didn’t work. “Any reason why I can’t seem to leave any marks on you?”

“I’ve, ah, got thick skin.” A blatant cover up, but he couldn’t think of anything better. He decided instead to distract Lex by beginning to undo his zipper. 

“Well, all the better.” Lex leaned down and gently licked one of Clark’s nipples before biting down. Hard. It evicted a moan from Clark louder than he had expected. 

“What if someone hears?” Clark was beginning to breath heavily now. “The butler or someone?”

“Oh, the butler doesn’t give a shit who I fuck. Though I can’t say I’ve ever done it on the pool table.”

“I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

“I guess there is.” Lex caught Clark’s mouth in his again, in a quick, sloppy kiss. “And I’m glad it’s with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love me some good making out


	6. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High on life, Clark soon comes crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little angst

Clark stepped into work the next morning happier than he had ever felt. It was almost absurd, actually, just how happy he was. But things had started to turn in his favor, and he was more than pleased with it. 

At lunch, Chloe noticed his obvious upturn in mood. “So what’s got you so happy all of a sudden?”

Clark laid across a bench, staring up at the sky. “It’s just a good day is all.” 

“That’s not it. You had sex with Lex, didn’t you.”

“Maybe.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You are incredibly easy to read the emotions of, you know?”

“You have told me, yes.”

“And you’re sure about this?”

“I’m just taking things one day at a time.”

“Alright. You have fun with that.”

He sat up on his elbows. “What about you? Have you got anyone special?”

“Nah. Not yet, anyway.”

“You’ll find someone.”

“And what makes you so sure?”

“You’re a cool person, Chloe. And I mean, if I can find someone, then I’m sure you’ll be able to find someone who likes you in a heartbeat.”

“I know you’re pretty much drunk on how into Lex you are,” She paused, “but thank you. I hope you’re right.”

Unfortunately, this glorious mood spike didn’t last long. When he got home, Clark noticed a letter sticking out of his mailbox with Lionel Luthor’s name as the return address. Ripping it open, he saw that it was yet another threat. To stay away from Lex, to get out of their business, unless he wanted to be found dead. Well. That might be a little harder for Lionel to pull off than he expected. 

Clark crumpled up the letter and threw it into the trash. He simply wasn’t going to let Lionel ruin his life. Instead, Clark began writing up an article about Lex’s parties. It was high time he had gotten around to it. 

About a hundred words in, he heard a knock on the door. Instead of getting up, he just yelled, “Come in! It’s unlocked!”

“It’s just me.” Lex’s voice said from down the hall, following the opening and closing of the door. “You know, I’ve never stepped into this house until now. Technically, it’s on my property.”

Clark turned around in his chair to face Lex, who stood admiring the room. “Handy if you ever decide to evict me.”

“You know I wouldn’t do that.”

“Nah.” He motioned to the couch. “Sit down if you want.”

Lex sat, but his rigid posture betrayed that he was anxious about something. “My dad came to see me today.”

“Oh, boy. What did he have to say?”

“Only the same thing he told you. That he wanted me to stop searching for my sister, and to cut all contact with you. I think he knows about us, Clark. Or if he doesn’t know, he suspects.”

“How could he know? I mean, until last night, we barely ever talked, except for that first time we met.”

“I know for a fact some of my servants are on his payroll. Plus, we weren’t exactly subtle.”

“So the butler doesn’t care, but the footman might.”

“Exactly.”

Clark sighed. “I suppose now would be the time to bring up the fact that I got a very strongly worded letter today from him, threatening me with physical harm.”

“That son of a bitch.” Lex stood up and began pacing around the room. “I knew he would pull something like this. He wants me to be his mindless little puppet, and wants everyone around him to just fall in line. Well, I’m not taking it.”

“Lex.” Clark stood to match Lex, and put his hands on his shoulders. “Don’t worry about me. And don’t do something drastic. I’m honored you want to defend me, but I don’t want you being hurt in the blowback.”

“My father has deep ties with the mob. He could have you killed, or worse.” He took a step back, and Clark’s hands fell back to his sides. “Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe we really should cut our ties. I move to Europe and pick up some wife, and you, well, you could pick up anyone you wanted.”

“No.” Clark couldn’t hide the desperation in his voice. “I want you, Lex. I don’t care about your father, or any of his mob ties. I care about you. I don’t want to cut our ties.”

“I just don’t see any other way that leaves you completely unscathed. I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“And he won’t. Don’t do this to yourself. I’ll be more hurt if you leave me than anything your father can do.”

Lex made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob, before staring at the ground. “You don’t know how hard this is for me, Clark. I’ve probably broken up dozens of times in the past, and this is by far the most painful I’ve ever had. And we’ve barely even dated.”

This was quickly spiraling out of Clark’s control. His heart felt like it was going to shatter. “You don’t have to do this, Lex. We can figure this out. Together.”

“I wish we could. I really, desperately wish that we could.” Lex looked back up at Clark, before suddenly kissing him. It felt more like a goodbye than words ever had. “Maybe in another life, we could have.”

Lex turned on his heel and left. Clark took a deep breath, before releasing a pent-up sob. It wasn’t like him, to cry. And yet, he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what will happen next? Will our heroes make up and make out? Find out soon. Probably within like eight seconds, given the short amount of time it takes to click next chapter.


	7. One Last Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark decides to find out what happened to Lex’s sister once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one goddamn wild ride to write my dudes

Clark decided to go directly against Lionel Luthor’s orders and dedicate all of his time to finding Lex’s sister. It was an incredible amount of dead ends and cold leads. But he had to keep working. He had to keep himself distracted. And if he couldn’t be with Lex, pissing off Lionel Luthor would be the next best thing. 

He found a lead that took him to a semi-sketchy speakeasy in Brooklyn, which required a password to enter. Luckily, he had heard the guy who went in before him say it, so he was able to get in without any trouble. He pulled out a picture and leaned over to the bartender. 

“Recognize this woman?” Clark asked. “Went by the name Diane Carlyle. Heard she might have come here a few times.”

“Might’ve seen her. Might’ve not.” The grizzled bartender replied. 

Clark pulled a $20 bill out of his pocket and slid it across the bar. “Maybe this’ll help you remember.”

“Now we’re talking business.” He leaned over, lowering his voice. “Yeah, she used to come around here. Nice gal. Always gave good tips. One day she came in here, looking all scared-like. Sayin that they got these mob fellas after her. I say, well why don’t ya call the police? And she says that she can’t, cause the police aren’t gonna do anything. I ask if she wants to stay in one a the rooms we got in here. Yknow, for clients and such. She says she has to run, and heads out the door.”

“Did these mob guys ever show up?”

“Oh yeah. Bunch of em came in, all dressed in those ugly hats, waving guns around. Nearly threw em out. We don’t allow guns in this establishment. They were looking for her too. I told them to get lost.”

“When was this?”

“Couple’a months ago. Any reason why you’re lookin for her now?”

“She’s gone missing.”

“Aw, now that is a shame. I liked her.”

“Any idea what these guys could have wanted with her?”

“None at all. But if they were mob, which I’m sure they were, there’s a good chance she’ll turn up dead in the city morgue.”

“Any idea where these guys might hang out?”

“Yeah. There’s a big place that the mob guys like to go a few blocks over. DeCarlo’s. They like it there because you can bring your guns in. Unlike this respectable establishment.”

“Right. Well, thanks for your help.” 

“Sure. Thanks for the tip. Feel free to come back anytime.”

Clark made his way back up to the street. He knew full well that in all likelihood, Lex’s sister was dead. But he wasn’t going to stop looking. 

He made his way down the street, spotting the aforementioned DeCarlo’s by a faint, crudely-painted sign and the crowd of armed men descending into it. Steeling his nerves, he made his way down the stairs and into the bar. 

This one really did make that last place look like a respectable establishment. Cigarette smoke made the air thick, and the stench of sweat wasn’t helping any. The lights were dim, and men and women alike were consuming the scuzziest-looking beer Clark had ever seen. He had a feeling that this bartender might be less willing to talk, but he had no other options. Well, none except for the singer. She looked out of place, wearing a glittering purple dress and singing a sad love ballad into a microphone. 

When her song ended, she made her way to a small table, littered with papers. Clark decided to approach her then. 

“Liked the song.” He said, giving her a slight grin to show that he wasn’t here to harass her. 

“Thanks.” Her voice was high pitched, almost too much so. “You don’t look like this place’s normal clientele.”

“Well, that’s because I’m not. I’m looking for someone, who might’ve had some business with this bar’s patrons.” He pulled out the photo and showed it to her. “Diane Carlyle. Ever seen her?”

“Oh yeah! Diane was a real sweetheart. Always looking out for me. She hated coming in here, and I can see why. But she always had business with this one guy. Roger Nixon was his name. I think he was Lionel Luthor’s man.”

“Any idea what this business was about?”

“None at all. But she always seemed scared of him, like he was going to snap and decide to get rid of her. I haven’t seen her around in a while, so I had started to get worried. Is she ok?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m here looking for her.”

“Do you know her?”

“No, but a… friend of mine does. He wanted me to look into her for him. Seems like you’re not the only one who’s noticed she’s gone.”

“Really? Who is it?”

“Lex Luthor.”

She frowned. “No, Diane can’t have known Lex Luthor. He only associates with the rich side of town, Diane never had anything.”

“You’d be surprised. Everyone in this city seems to be connected.”

“Think you can connect me to a better bar?”

“I’ll see what I can do. Thanks for the help.”

“Sure thing, mister. And hey, if you find her? Tell her the girl from the bar says hi.”

“I will.” 

Clark had another lead. A better, more solid, concrete lead. And one he would have to follow in the morning. It was nearing midnight, and being around at night in New York is never a good idea. He made his way back home, trying not to glance at Lex’s mansion on the way in. But it was hard not to. The mansion loomed on the edge of his vision, representing everything that could have been. 

Clark stepped into his living room and flicked his light. At the same time, he heard the cock of a gun. 

“Don’t give up easily, do you, Mr Kent?” A man said, standing up from the corner. 

“Who the hell are you?”

“Oh, I think you heard my name today. Roger Nixon. And yes, little Shirley from the bar was right. I am Lionel Luthor’s man.”

“Are you here to kill me?”

“If that’s what it takes to stop you.”

“Oh, it’ll take more than that to stop me.”

“Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Wait.” Clark held up his hand. “Before you shoot me, I just want to know. Whatever did happen to Diane Carlyle?”

“I killed her. Dumped her body in the Sound tied to bricks and cinder blocks. No one’s finding her. And definitely not you.”

And with that, he pulled the trigger. The impact of the bullet bounced off of Clark’s chest, and Nixon’s eyes widened. 

“What the fuck?” 

Instead of responding, Clark punched him in the face, knocking him clean out. Immediately, he realized that he would have to deal with the fallout of this. He took off his tie and used it to tie Nixon’s hands together, and chucked Nixon’s gun into the closet. 

Suddenly, the door swung open. Lex came running in, eyes filled with fear. “Clark! Clark, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He shrugged his coat over the hole in his shirt made by the bullet. “But this guy’s going to have a headache in the morning.” 

“Did he shoot you? I heard a gunshot.”

“He tried, but he missed.”

“What is he even doing in your house?”

“He’s one of your father’s men. Apparently they found out I was still searching for your sister.”

“Jesus.” Lex sat down heavily on the couch. “This is all my fault. I should never have gotten you wrapped up in this.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m stubborn. I’m the one who didn’t want to give up.” Clark pushed Nixon’s face with his foot, making sure he was definitely still unconscious. “But what’re we gonna do about this guy? Clearly I can’t call the police, since the police work for your dad.”

“Let me handle it. I’ll call someone in.”

“No murder?”

“No. I’ll send him to jail in another county. But I’d like to murder him.”

“Good.” Clark turned to Lex. “Listen, before I knocked him out, this guy gave me some information about your sister.”

“I… she’s dead, isn’t she.”

Clark sighed. “Yeah. I’m sorry, Lex. Really sorry.”

“It’s fine. You did your best. Usually when people have disappeared for this long they turn up dead.”

“It’s not fine, though. I think your father may have had her killed.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me. The bastard.”

Clark could tell just how much this upset Lex, even though he wasn’t saying it. “Would you like anything? Cup of tea? Coffee?”

“No, thank you.” He stood, seemingly in a haze. “I think I’ll be going. You may want to find somewhere else to stay. Your house might not be the safest place right now.”

“I’m not leaving. Your father’s goons don’t scare me.”

“They might not, but they scare me.” Lex approached so he was no more than an inch away from Clark. “You don’t know how scared I was when I heard that gunshot. I thought… I thought…”

“I know.” Clark leaned his forehead against Lex’s, and the sound of Lex’s breath hitched in his throat. “I’m sorry I scared you. But I’m here, and I’m alright.”

“God, Clark.” Lex’s lips pressed against his in a desperate show of passion. 

“Lex.” Clark breathed when they pulled apart. “I’ve missed you. More than I can even comprehend.”

“I know. I’ve been such a jackass in the relationship department.” He ran his hand through Clark’s hair. “You know, I keep holding these parties, hoping that one day you’ll show up.”

Clark smiled. “Lex, you know I’m not a party person.”

“But your friends are. My hope was that they’d drag you to one.”

“Good plan.”

“Apparently not good enough, since I had to come over here myself.” 

“We should probably figure out what to do with the guy I have drooling on my carpet.”

“Leave that to me. But I was serious when I said that your house may not be the safest place right now.”

Clark raised an eyebrow. “Then where do you suggest we go?”

“For now.” Lex hooked his fingers into Clark’s pants incredibly suggestively. “I think we should go to my place. Then we can figure out where we want to go from there.”

“Why don’t we go back to Smallville? No one expects us there.”

“True. But you’ve got a job and friends here.”

“A job I can quit, and friends who will understand. Besides, with the Daily Planet on my résumé, I can get hired pretty much anywhere.”

“What will your parents say?”

“They’ll just be happy to see me happy.”

“And are you? Happy, I mean.”

“I am. Now that I’m with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: $20 in 1922 is worth about $200 nowadays. Yep.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue. Takes place about a year later.

Clark stood on the porch of his house, sipping tea and watching the sun rise. The morning fog reflected the light in a way that made it feel almost magical. Off in the distance, cows grazed in a field, and the chickens were just starting to wake up. 

He was surprised by the feeling of arms around him and a head resting on his shoulder. “I still can’t believe you convinced me to buy a farm.”

“Hey, everyone needs food. It was a good idea.”

“I question that every single time the rooster wakes me up.”

“Bruce is only doing his job.”

“I also can’t believe that you named the rooster.”

“All of the animals have names. It was how we did it on my parents’ farm.” 

“Think they’re ever going to forgive me for whisking their son away?”

“You know they’re good people. I think you’re growing on them.” He turned in Lex’s arms so that they were face to face. “You certainly grew on me.”

“I’m like an invasive plant species.”

“Nah, I was thinking more along the lines of something prettier. A water lily, maybe.”

Lex laid his head on Clark’s chest. “Clark Kent the romantic. Who would’ve thought?”

“I’m a very romantic person.”

“I suppose buying a farm together could be seen as romantic. Except when you make me shovel cow patties. I draw the line at feces.”

“That’s fair.” Clark found himself smiling. This wasn’t how he expected his life to turn out, that was to be sure. But he was glad it ended up that way. Because he didn’t want to spend it with anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it’s finally finished. Took me long enough. Anyway, thanks for sticking along, if you read this far! I know 1920’s au is a bit niche, but I just love it


End file.
